shantaefandomcom-20200213-history
Overworld (Shantae)
The following is a list of 'overworld' locations in Shantae and a list of various enemies, items and other features found therein. Since most locations are not given names in-game, they are given names based on whatever features distinguish them from other locations. Since Sequin Land is a ring-shaped continent and the game's overworld comprises a circular loop around this continent, terms like "east" and "west" are useless due to the lack of an in-game map. For this reason "leftward" and "rightward" are used to specify adjacent territories. Special items found in each area are listed in the Items box and will have the skills and items necessary to obtain them in parenthesis to their right. Because caves for the most part just link two overworld areas together, they are not given their own location box. Caves containing special items are considered part of the area that lead to them. Map of Sequin Land This is an imagemap, so you can click on the area you are interested in to go to the relevant section. Image:Shantae GBC - maps - MapAncient - sized.png|Shantae 1 Map poly 107 113 199 138 206 117 184 22 119 28 Scuttle_Town_Gates poly 190 24 213 115 204 137 287 151 310 116 300 82 271 35 Scuttle_Town_Gates poly 326 98 288 160 382 163 374 116 Scarecrow_Field poly 329 84 373 107 380 88 470 84 494 81 460 50 363 49 317 65 Spider_Forest poly 476 88 383 88 379 109 381 139 428 163 457 140 430 101 472 101 Dribble_Fountain_Entrance poly 432 102 455 131 440 155 474 179 493 147 496 103 Waterfall_Lake poly 528 91 528 71 508 71 509 94 498 107 494 149 459 201 560 199 562 170 557 119 Water_Town_Gates poly 562 122 564 173 564 218 530 223 560 244 622 232 637 131 Rain_Storm_River poly 560 204 558 219 519 221 525 243 521 267 494 279 450 276 443 223 477 207 Snail_Wasteland poly 527 230 564 247 562 275 550 298 486 311 470 285 496 284 525 272 Zombie_Swamp poly 623 237 567 247 566 273 554 299 498 313 523 355 580 356 637 323 Zombie_Swamp poly 606 358 609 375 531 376 501 403 455 379 482 316 494 316 521 359 Ghost_Forest poly 344 279 464 280 479 309 453 372 388 360 360 337 344 293 Zombie_Caravan_Gates poly 287 305 346 297 356 345 388 363 432 370 432 383 382 388 304 380 Archer_Forest poly 322 385 326 403 234 405 236 388 266 387 262 309 286 308 300 383 Eagle_Wasteland poly 343 274 339 293 255 310 257 272 280 257 313 258 Mount_Pointy poly 391 203 311 201 288 197 276 209 272 245 282 254 312 256 324 242 315 235 320 216 391 215 Mount_Pointy poly 200 309 260 313 264 385 183 388 Bandit_Town_Gates poly 51 297 11 296 8 313 53 316 56 356 102 373 182 375 196 309 177 285 145 279 129 273 121 241 80 244 70 263 76 285 Mud_Bog poly 139 264 142 279 210 280 224 277 246 255 248 225 212 213 190 235 174 249 172 264 Oasis_Town_Gates poly 193 215 192 228 134 230 134 216 Ladies_Desert poly 252 181 250 221 213 207 202 214 136 212 136 192 154 185 198 181 Ladies_Desert poly 286 154 279 178 168 180 165 134 Naga_Wasteland poly 48 129 115 120 162 134 165 179 121 189 96 165 92 147 50 146 Mens_Desert poly 30 188 31 205 73 209 82 239 123 237 131 229 132 195 119 193 89 162 Mens_Desert Click here to see a high res version of this map: Scuttle Town to Water Town | to the right = | from caves = | from doorway = Scuttle Town | enemies = | items = | characters = | see also = | description = }} | to the right = | from caves = | from doorway = | enemies = | items = ( ) ( ) | characters = | see also = | description = }} | to the right = | from caves = | from doorway = | enemies = | items = ( ) | characters = | see also = | description = }} | to the right = | from caves = | from doorway = Dribble Fountain | enemies = | items = | characters = | see also = | description = }} | to the right = | from caves = , ( , via Elephant Tote Cave) | from doorway = | enemies = | items = ( ) | characters = | see also = | description = }} ( ), | from doorway = | enemies = | items = ( ) | characters = | see also = | description = }} Water Town to Zombie Caravan | to the right = | from caves = | from doorway = Water Town | enemies = | items = | characters = | see also = | description = }} | to the right = | from caves = | from doorway = | enemies = | items = ( ) | characters = | see also = | description = }} | to the right = | from caves = ( ), ( ) | from doorway = | enemies = | items = ( ) | characters = | see also = | description = Despite their size, the snails that inhabit this wasteland are not a threat in the least. Those fire-tossing mantises are a different story. }} | to the right = | from caves = | from doorway = Cackle Mound | enemies = | items = | characters = | see also = | description = A swamp inhabited by wild zombies. }} | to the right = or * | from caves = | from doorway = | enemies = | items = ( ) ( ) | characters = | see also = | description = A forest graveyard infested with ghosts. Barriers that require the to smash bar passage. The blob family enemy appears only here. }} Zombie Caravan to Bandit Town * | to the right = * | from caves = | from doorway = Zombie Caravan | enemies = | items = | characters = | see also = | description = * Since the Zombie Caravan moves around, and is only present during the night, directions to and from the caravan won't necessarily be the same after Shantae's first visit. }} or * | to the right = | from caves = | from doorway = | enemies = | items = ( ) (in cave, ) | characters = (in cave) | see also = | description = Archers guard the ruins in this forest. }} | to the right = | from caves = | from doorway = Twinkle Palace | enemies = | items = ( ) ( ) | characters = | see also = | description = }} | to the right = | from caves = | from doorway = - | enemies = | items = ( + ) | characters = | see also = | description = Eagle warriors with sharp swords patrol this area. }} Bandit Town to Oasis Town | from caves = | from doorway = Bandit Town | enemies = | items = | characters = | see also = | description = A wretched hive of scum and villainy... although most of them seem pretty nice, come to think of it. }} | to the right = | from caves = | from doorway = | enemies = | items = ( ) ( ) ( ) | characters = | see also = | description = A strange alien landscape filled with mud creatures and huge pillars topped with the corpses of gargantuan insects (cordyceps on a massive scale). Who built the docks here? And why?! }} Oasis Town to Scuttle Town | to the right = | from caves = | from doorway = Oasis Town | enemies = | items = | characters = | see also = | description = }} | to the right = n/a | from caves = | from doorway = | enemies = | items = | characters = (Risky's Hideout) | see also = | description = It's a misnomer - the scorpion women found here are not very ladylike. }} | from caves = | from doorway = Golem Mine | enemies = | items = ( ) | characters = | see also = | description = I wonder why the two genders of this scorpion-people race segregate themselves so. Must be cultural. }} | to the right = | from caves = | from doorway = | enemies = | items = ( + ) (in cave, ) | characters = | see also = | description = }} Miscellaneous | to the right = | from caves = | from doorway = | enemies = | items = ( ) | characters = | see also = | description = A map of all caves. }} Category:Locations Category:Shantae (game) Category:Maps